Hero
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Elizabeth needs a hero, what she doesn't realise is she already has one.


**AN- This came about after watching the episode "The Real World" in season three. Also, I was listening to Enrique Iglesias "Hero" as I wrote. My first one shot with SGA and this pairing so as always, hit that button and let me know what you think.**

* * *

After Carson finally said he was all clear he wasn't sure what to do. He had been dragged out and dumped in isolation quicker than a wraith could drain his life. Now he sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. Running his hand through his overly messy hair and down over his five o'clock shadow he stood up and rocked on the balls off his feet, his hands making their way into the bottom of his pockets. He hadn't seen her since he was dragged out of isolation, he needed to find her.

Making his way through the dark city he knew he would find her either in her office or not far from it. Walking into the control room he could see she wasn't in her office but caught a glimpse of red and brown to his right. Walking over to the balcony that overlooked the gate room he stopped on the edge

"Still up uh," John said to Elizabeth's back.

"Oh hey, yeah. I wasn't all that keen to go back to sleep just yet." Turning to face John as she spoke.

"Understandable," John respond knowing what she had been through.

"Glad to see you've been released from quarantine," Elizabeth said as she smiled at John.

"Nanites were more interested in you than me." Trying to keep his tone light and upbeat.

As Elizabeth continued to talk about how insidious the nanites were John could see how much she was affected, her emotions brimming just under the surface. He tried to make a joke of the incident but was quickly rebuked for it. He apologised and turned to walk away, he could see was not in the mood for his humour. She needed time to process what had happened so he would leave her for a while to do just that. As he reached the bottom of the stairs in the gate room he looked up at her, seeing she was lost in thought with something in her hands he left. He would grab a late dinner and maybe find her some, he knew she wouldn't be moving from the control room anytime soon.

Sure enough when he returned carrying two big steaming cups of coffee and a tray with a selection of food on, he was not surprised that she had only made it to her office. Stopping on the small walkway that lead over to her office he watched her, trying to gauge her mood and emotions. The lights were low so he could see her tablet switched on, but she was staring off into the distance. Walking across the short walkway he walked in and stopped at the edge of her desk, placing the tray down as he waited to see when she would acknowledge his presence. When he got no response he came around the desk and stopped right in front of her, his body blocking her view of nothingness.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't move till a blur of black and grey blocked her view. Jumping slightly as she focused her eyes on the object blocking her view she was not surprised to find John with his hands on his waist watching her.

"John, how long have you been here?" Asking in a slightly gravelly voice, sitting in complete silence for hours showing in her words.

"Not long, still not liking the idea of sleep then." Saying it as more of a statement than a question. "How about some food since you won't get some, coffee included as part of the service." Seeing her smile when she saw the cup, her eyes passing over the food.

John perched his ass on the edge of the desk, his back to Elizabeth as usual when he sat in his spot. He noticed she no long had an annoying ornament there now, probably moved after what happened to the first one after he sat down. Reaching over he picked his coffee up and put it beside his leg on the desk. Picking up the pack of sandwiches he opened them and lay one on his knee before passing the other one to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at the sandwich then up at John. When she didn't take it he started to move it back and forth, bringing it slowly closer to her nose.

"If you want me to eat it my hand would be better, not my nose." Looking down her nose at the offending sandwich.

"Come on Elizabeth, you know you want it." Bring it close to her nose.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took the sandwich, knowing he was not going to give up till she had something to eat. Taking the sandwich, she took a bite and just looked at John as she started to chew.

"What? It's turkey, what did you expect when I picked it." Smirking as he took a bite of his own.

They both sat eating in silence, John glancing out the corner of his eye to make sure Elizabeth was actually eating. When he finished his sandwich he reached across and tried to snag the plate with the piece of cake on, but it was just out of reach. He tried a couple more times before he gave up, if he wanted it he was going to have to get up. He shuffled forward to get up when he saw the plate move and it come to rest on the desk beside him. He went to pick the fork up, but Elizabeth was faster, taking it and smiling as she saw his face.

"Share it?" She asked as she dug the fork into the chocolate cake and picked a bit up.

How could he ever say no to her. After the day they had had, he would gladly let her eat it all. Instead of answering her he reached across and took the bowl of red jell-O. Putting it closer to him he took the spoon from the tray and sat back up. Picking the bowl up he dug the spoon in the bowl and shovelled it into his mouth. Shifting a little, he sat at an angle so he could see Elizabeth better. She had eaten half the cake and went to put the fork down to pass John his share.

"You eat it, you deserve some chocolate after today," Giving her his full ear to ear smile. "Plus I got this so it's fair." Tucking back into the jell-O.

Elizabeth gave him one of her raised eyebrow ' you sure about that' looks, John nodding his head in agreement. Seeming happy she picked the fork up and took another bite of the cake. John really shouldn't have been watching as she slid the fork in her mouth and closed her lips around it. His eyes watching her lips as the fork slowly slid out of her mouth and stopping just outside her mouth in mid air. His brain went into overdrive, his mouth going dry as her tongue darted out and licked the chocolate from the fork as she spun it around. His eyes never left her mouth as she took another piece of chocolate cake and brought it to her mouth. Again he watched her as she ate the cake and licked the fork clean. This was not good, especially when his mind conjured up other images of what them lips and mouth could do. He had to move and stop looking before he totally lost all control of his own body. Getting up he moved to clear away the empty sandwich wrapper and empty jell-o bowl. He was pleased to see that Elizabeth hadn't seemed to notice his lapse in concentration. Picking his coffee up he decided the chair was a better option, sitting on her desk brought him a little too close to her.

Elizabeth had thoroughly enjoyed the chocolate cake, more so when she felt John's eyes on her as she ate it. She debated calling him out on it, but she didn't, instead enjoying the little bit of teasing that had taken place. She watched as he got up and cleared away the dishes, taking his coffee and sitting on the chair. She was surprised he hasn't taken his normal seat but then again after her little teasing session he was probably keeping his distance. When he had first entered her office she was lost in the memories of the day's events. She had spent most of her time awake going over the memories she had of the five hours she spent out of it. She knew at the end the voices and images she saw were of John, it was him who had broke quarantine to get to her. The more she thought about it the more she realised. It was John who had been with her most of the time and she hadn't seen it. It wasn't till she thought back to the black figure who had flitted in and out of her time away. She had been told by Carson that John had stepped up and talked to her through the quarantine curtain. He also told her why John had broke quarantine and stepped inside the tent. Carson admitted to her he was surprised it had taken him so long.

John sat and kept glancing at Elizabeth as he drank his coffee. He could see she was again deep in thought, probably musing over the day's drama. He couldn't help the yawn that escaped his mouth, even after he tried to stifle it. Checking Elizabeth hadn't caught him he stood and put his empty cup on the tray. Going around the desk he rested his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Leaving his hand on her shoulder he waited till she turned to face him, her face coming in brief contact with the back of his hand as she moved.

"It's now way past bedtime. No matter what happened today you need sleep. Come on, you're not stopping here all night." Removing his hand from her shoulder and holding it out to her.

Elizabeth looked at John's face then his hand. She knew he was right but the idea of sleep freaked her out a little, she had only been out five hours, but it felt like weeks. She knew he would make sure she was okay and she saw first hand how he was always there for her. Taking the proffered hand, she stood up and looked at John. She knew she was safe when he was around. John picked the tray and made sure the desk was clear before he lead the way out the office with Elizabeth's hand still in his. He felt her trying to withdraw it when they reached the control room, which only made John hold on tighter.

After a trip to the commissary to drop off the tray and pick up hot chocolate, John led Elizabeth back to her quarters. He was about to wave his hand over the door when she stopped him. He looked at her with a quizzical look, unsure why she didn't want to enter.

"John, can we go to your quarters instead. Mine are just to.." But she didn't have to finish the sentence as John was already moving them away from her door.

As they approached John's quarters Elizabeth glanced around the deserted corridor. She wasn't sure why she had done it when she wasn't really bothered who saw her enter her 2IC quarters. After what she had been through she was beyond hanging on to the normal. She had just walked through Atlantis holding his hand so she was passed being concerned. She watched as John swiped his hand over the sensor and the door opened up. He stepped aside so she could enter in front of him, letting the door close and hearing the distinct locking sound when he was inside. She never saw him as a locked door person, looking between the door and John.

"Got to keep you safe," John told her when he saw he look at the door then him.

Elizabeth just nodded her head and made her way slowly into the room. It was only when she was in his room and the door was locked did he finally let go off her hand, instantly missing the feel of her smaller hand in his. He watched as she made her way further into the room, looking around as she went. When she reached his bed she stopped, unsure where to sit. Looking to the side of his bed she saw a chair and made a beeline for it.

"Wait," she heard John call from behind her. " Take this and get changed in there." Passing her one of his t-shirts from on top of the clean pile of clothes.

Elizabeth turned and looked at the t-shirt and was a little unsure of what to do. Being in her 2IC quarters was one thing, wearing his t-shirt and probably sleeping in his bed was another. Finally reaching out she took the t-shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. John stood and watched her go, then made a quick dive to his bed to straighten it out. Once he was happy it was at least respectable he moved to take off his shirt, revealing his black t-shirt underneath. Sitting on the chair at his desk he bent over to take his boots off. He had just removed one and was working on the other when he heard the bathroom door open and from the position he was in caught sight of a pair of sock-clad feet and a pair of creamy white ankles.

'Keep looking down John, just keep looking down' he chanted as his eyes and head betrayed him. He froze with his laces still in his hands as his head moved against his better judgement and let his eyes wander up from the creamy white ankles to a pair of white silky smooth calves, toned and muscled just right. When his vision reached her knees he knew he was going well beyond looking at his boss, he was looking at one very attractive women who he knew already had his heart. He watched as the legs drew closer to him and stopped a few feet away.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up, not being able to stop his eyes slowly dragging themselves slowly upwards. After her knees came the lower half of her thighs which disappeared under the hem of his black t-shirt. He had died and no one had told him, he must have at the sight in front of him. He finally moved his head and his eyes raked over the rest of his black t-shirt before seeing Elizabeth's face and brown hair at the top of it. Licking his lips he went to speak and ended up croaking. After a quick cough, he finally felt safe to speak.

"Beds made, you get settled and I will go and get changed. Your hot chocolate is there on the side." Pointing to the small cabinet with his book on beside the bed.

John stood up and made his way to the bathroom, not trusting himself to speak anymore. He heard the ruffle of sheets and the bed move as Elizabeth got in. He closed the door and leaned against the wall. He had to take this slow, today had been rough on them both. He would take this at whatever pace Elizabeth set. Pulling off his BDU pants he looked over his t-shirt, deciding it covered up enough of him he left the bathroom and went to made his way over to the spare chair he had against the wall. He looked at Elizabeth as he went to cross the room, stopping at the foot of the bed when he saw how she was sitting.

"You're not going to get much rest like that. Most people lie down when they sleep, or at least in some sort or prone position. Maybe you should try it instead of thinking you're at your desk." Laughing as he sat down on the end of the bed.

When Elizabeth looked up at him he couldn't help but reach out to her. She looked so lost and afraid and so un-Elizabeth like. His hand rested on her leg as he looked her over.

"Elizabeth, tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know how to." John said as he squeezed her leg.

"Today was so real, everything was so familiar and so normal. Earth, home, Jack O'Neill, even my mom was real to me. I lived days in that world, even though it was only five hours. Yet somehow you were there right from the start, flitting in and out when I was at my lowest and ready to give up. You were my strength, from start to finish you never gave up on me, even when I had. Most of the time you were in the background, sitting on the sidelines. It wasn't till the end when you broke quarantine that you came through loud and clear. I have no idea how you made it so clear at the end, both physically and verbally you were right there with me." Elizabeth told John is a very low, very shaky voice.

"I never left you, Elizabeth, not once. I called your name, talked to you trying to keep you from letting go. In the end, the reason I came through so clear was due to the fact that I had your hand in mine and my other hand near your elbow. I wanted to hold you and tell you to fight it but most of all that you were safe. Just like I want to now." Letting the last bit slide out before he could stop himself.

On realising his last words were said aloud he ducked his head and hid from her gaze. He was about to pull his hand back when she stopped him, her hand sliding into his with their fingers intertwined. John's heart skipped a beat when he felt her fingers wrap around his. Slowly he looked up and meet Elizabeth's dark green orbs with his brown ones. She was still sat with her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up to her chest, arms hugging herself tight. Now though one hand was linked with his and he edged over a little so he was little closer to her. He was glad she had climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over, he could imagine the view he would be having if she hadn't.

"John, you kept me sane today, just like every other day. You always seem to know what to say or do to keep me strong, how to make me feel good even when I don't deserve it. When we lose people you stand by my side, your belief in me has never wavered, you are my strength, my rock, my anchor, my hero." Elizabeth said as she continued to watch John.

"Thanks, now about we see about getting you to lie down and at least trying to sleep. I will be there in that chair right beside you, I promise." Cutting her off when he saw she was about to protest.

Elizabeth decided to forgo the complaining as she knew it wouldn't work on John, Rodney and Carson maybe but not John. Unfolding her arms from around her legs she let them all drop slowly till her arms dropped to her side and her feet hit John's legs. John stood up and moved so she could lie down and get comfortable. When she was settled he grabbed his chair and pulled it over beside the bed, making sure it was placed so he could reach over and hold her hand when he sat down. Walking to his closet he pulled out the sleeping bag he used off-world and brought it to the chair. Opening it up he climbed in and zipped it, before doing a jump of sorts to get himself in the right position to sit down. Wriggling around when he was sat down he moved the zipper down again so he could get his arms out. Seeing Elizabeth lying awake watching him he reached out and took her hand in his, resting them both on the bed beside her head.

"Sleep Elizabeth, I will watch over you." Smiling his best if somewhat sleepy John Sheppard smile.

Elizabeth nodded as she closed her eyes and gripped his hand tighter. She knew she was indeed tired and she was so comfortable and warm, the smell of a certain colonel filling her senses. Lying as still as she could as she felt John's grip on her hand slowly easing off as he drifted into a state of slumber, his breathing slowing down as his head dropped to his chest. No matter how hard she tried sleep eluded her, more so when she closed her eyes and saw Niam's face before her. Taking deep and even breaths she focused her mind on something else, or more over someone else. She could feel John's hand limp in hers, the smell of his shampoo and aftershave filling her nostrils when she breathed in. Slowly her body relaxed knowing she was safe, knowing she could finally let herself sleep.

Sleep didn't last long, she shot up in bed feeling the sweat pooling on her damp body from the nightmare. She was shaking violently as the images her tormenter had placed in her head played over and over. John woke instantly at the strangled cry coming from his bed. He actually fell out the chair to his knees beside the bed in a cross between shock and surprise at his abrupt awakening. Gaining some control over his still half-asleep body, he managed to struggle out the sleeping bag and sit on the side of the bed. Reaching out he placed his hand on Elizabeth's arm and called her name. Elizabeth jumped away at the contact of the hand on her arm, she had no idea who it belonged to and she was not being restrained again to be drugged. It was the voice calling her name that made her stop short, she knew that voice and knew she could trust it.

"John, help me." She strangled out as she reached towards the man on the bed.

Seeing the look of total terror and fear on her face, he moved so he was within her reach. As soon as her hands impact with his body she lunged towards him nearly knocking him off balance.

"It's okay Elizabeth, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you, Elizabeth, I won't let them." Throwing all caution and common sense to the wind as he pulled Elizabeth to him.

Elizabeth melted into John, her arms going around his back and clinging on tight to him. One of John's arms found their way to Elizabeth's back while the other made its way to her head, his hand resting on her hair as he gently whispered soothing words in her ear. His fingers took on a mind of their own as he started to stroke through her now shoulder length hair. Her head came to rest in the crook of his neck as his rested on the side of hers, his breath catching her ear and neck as he spoke. He could feel his t-shirt getting damp where her tears fell against him, the dam finally breaking after what she had been through.

He had no idea how long they had been sat in the awkward position they were in, only that he now had an asleep Elizabeth Weir across his body. He could no longer feel his leg and he was sure she was in a similar predicament.

"Lizabeth, we need to lie you down. It's going to be a lot more comfortable than this." Gently trying to move as little as possible but enough to lie Elizabeth down.

He somehow managed to get them both in a position where he could let go and tuck her in when he felt Elizabeth's grip tighten around him, he was stuck. He waited a few minutes and tried again to untangle himself from the woman not only in his arms but his bed. He thought he had just about done it when her head was on the pillow, but his victory was short-lived.

"Don't leave me, he might come back," Elizabeth whispered her voice thick emotion.

He didn't have the willpower to fight that small helpless voice he had just heard. Dropping down beside her on the pillow he again pulled her body to his as he shifted the blankets to cover them both. Elizabeth settled against his chest, her arm locking around his waist as she took hold of his t-shirt in her balled up fist. She couldn't let go of him, she need him to make sure she was safe. When John had them both tucked in he settled one arm around her waist and the other he moved so he could tuck it under the small gap of her and around her shoulders. He had hold of her now and he did not want to let go. As they both relaxed into the new sleeping posture they both feel asleep, knowing together they could take on the world with the other by their side.


End file.
